


Accidental

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, also only kiss, flirting kind of, kind of, lipds au, oooh boy where do i begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: The comment hadn't been out of line, exactly; it was a simple offer, nothing flirtatious or romantic about it. But comments that could, and might provide such a tone always caused tension between the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself.
> 
> lipds au bham. because reasons.

His calloused fingers strummed a tune, from Green Day or Muse or perhaps Gorillaz, as Ian lounged next to him on the unkempt bed.

 

Ian stared at him, and he stared at his guitar strings. The light of the rising sun came through the bedroom window and danced off his messy hair and golden eyelashes in a way that made him look almost ethereal. He hummed along to the tune he was playing, quiet enough to be drowned out by the plucking of the strings but loud enough for Ian to take notice of it.

 

Though the room smelled the same as it always did, there was something particularly  _ Jeff  _ about the smell, now that he was there. Something like coffee and chocolate and glitter glue mingling with all the other scents. It was overwhelming in the most delightful way, and Ian found himself breathing deeper.

 

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, holding his guitar gently, as though it was a baby, with the strap draped loosely around his shoulders. Ian sat with his spine against the headboard, his ankles crossed with dirty white socks covering his feet. They'd stayed up all night, just because they could, and now that the sun was rising it was getting close to the time at which Jeff would have to leave.

 

"I don't want you to leave," Ian blurted suddenly. Jeff stopped his strumming, the guitar making a small  _ ting  _ noise.

 

Jeff chuckled. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

 

"Because I always say it," Ian said, stretching out his arms over his head and crossing his legs. Jeff pulled his guitar strap off and over his head, setting the guitar on the floor, leaning against the bed. "I want to sleep."

 

"So do I," Jeff remarked, "which is why I've gotta go home."

 

"Hey, there's plenty of room on this bed," Ian said, patting the spot on the sheets beside him. "You don't need to go  _ home  _ to sleep."

 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jeff said through a nervous laugh. Ian bit his lip, debating weather to apologize or not.

 

The comment hadn't been out of line, exactly; it was a simple offer, nothing flirtatious or romantic about it. But comments that  _ could _ , and  _ might  _ provide such a tone always caused tension between the two of them.

 

It wasn't a secret that Ian was gay. And it wasn't a secret that he had his eyes set on Jeff, even if it was  _ supposed  _ to be a secret. But Jeff had a girlfriend. Jeff wasn't into guys.

 

Still, Ian couldn't seem to let him go.

 

"Okay. sorry," Ian apologized. Jeff scooped his bag up off the floor and slung it over his shoulders, standing up.

 

"Mind if I leave my guitar here?" He asked. It was kind of a thing they had going; Jeff's girlfriend wasn't particularly fond of music in general, so Ian could appreciate his playing in a way she never could. His guitar was always in Ian's room, sitting idle, waiting for its owner to arrive and play some kind of tune.

 

"'Course," Ian replied, standing up as well. "Want something to eat before you go?"

 

"Nah, I'm good," Jeff said. Ian watched him as he spoke; he was so casual with his plaid shirt and his beanie and his messy hair and stubble, but in Ian's eyes, he was the most beautiful thing to walk the earth.

 

And if Ian was going to be honest, he  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. Like, a lot.

 

"You're staring at me." Jeff shook Ian out of his thoughts.

 

"Uh, sorry," Ian apologized sheepishly. He ran a hand through his hair and followed Jeff as he headed towards the bedroom door.

 

Jeff stopped suddenly. "Hang on, my brain's all fuzzy," he said, holding up a hand. "Did I drive or did you?"

 

Ian couldn't help but look at his lips instead of his eyes. "You drove," he said confidently. "You seem tired. You sure you can make it back without falling asleep at the wheel?"

 

Jeff laughed, and  _ god _ , it was beautiful. The way his eyes crinkled through his smile, and the way his hair bounced, and the way his laugh  _ sounded  _ just made Ian's heart do flips in his ribcage.

 

"I'm good, thanks," Jeff said.

 

And Ian wasn't sure how it happened, or  _ why  _ it happened, but suddenly his lips were on Jeff's, and Jeff  _ wasn't rejecting him _ .

 

It lasted for all of two seconds, but it felt like hours. And Ian felt  _ so  _ jealous, knowing that  _ she  _ could feel his lips on hers whenever she wanted.

 

His lips were rough and chapped and he was the only thing Ian could smell, with his coffee-chocolate-glitter glue scent. Jeff pulled away first, putting a finger to his lips.

 

"Shhh," he shushed. "Don't tell my girlfriend."

 

He turned and left the room, bounding down the stairs like an excited dog. Ian felt frozen to the ground.


End file.
